Computing resources used by enterprises, such as corporations and universities, are now often provided by data centers that utilize multiple computing devices that function in a collaborative manner to meet the computing resource needs of the enterprise. The computing devices for such data centers are configured in various process load sharing and/or redundant configurations to provide a level of availability and reliability required by these enterprises. Early data center designs were very complex and difficult to maintain due to various reasons. For example, a lack of standardized and consistent hardware and software typically meant that each data center had unique maintenance schedules and diagnostic procedures that were unique to each center. Also, the physical aspects for each data center implementation, such as inter-rack cabling, and environmental control systems had to be uniquely addressed. To remedy these problems, converged infrastructures were introduced that provided a standardized package of components into a single, optimized computing solution. Nevertheless, because the resource needs of each enterprise is often unique, customization of these converged infrastructures remains an area for advancement. Additionally, these custom configurations have been relatively difficult to maintain due to ever-changing upgrades required for each computing device of the converged infrastructure.